Troubled Waters
by rkitten
Summary: Hermione's a struggling author trying to balance her career, being a mother and making ends met. Could an old face give her the helping hand she needs or should she let her ex-husband take care of their daughter and focus on sorting her own life out?
1. Late

* * *

Late

Hermione glanced over at the clock. Six fifteen. Ron should have been home a quarter of an hour ago. Whatever was holding him up? She had places to go and things to do but someone had to look after little Georgia until he returned and Poppy had been asked to babysit too many times this week already.

Sighing, she returned to her writing. She'd hoped to get this chapter of Harry's biography finished by the end of the week but as that was tomorrow, it was looking unlikely. Georgia had played up a lot over the last couple of days, possibly because Hermione suspected she was teething. Still, Poppy had been a godsend as usual and thanks to her help, Hermione had at least managed to re-write the section about Harry's entry into the wizarding world.

* * *

By half past Hermione could no longer concentrate. She was starting to worry about Ron and she could never concentrate on Harry once that started. Hoping to busy herself she piled all her documents in the middle of the desk and wandered upstairs to check on Georgia.

On finding the little one in a deep sleep, she found herself gazing out of the window, hoping for a glimpse of the familiar red hair bobbing down the road.

That was one of the benefits of Ron working at the Ministry; the entrance was only a few minutes walk away so he happily walked the short distance each morning and evening. It was lucky really, apparating never had been a strength of his and the floo network was not always reliable as the Ministry were currently trying to improve the network.

* * *

Hearing the back door open Hermione returned downstairs to find Poppy had reappeared from the park.

"Did you have a nice time honey?" she asked the red haired teenager, clearing Georgia's dinner things into the sink as she did so.

"Yeah it was fab ta. Any chance of you lending me a couple of galleons?" Poppy held her breath. She rarely asked her mum for money without her father being present at the same time.

"I know you want to go to the concert tonight and I'd love you to but I just can't afford it. You know that. If you want to go out like that you'll have to get yourself a job" Hermione hated playing the mean parent but it was OK for Ron, his job allowed him to give Poppy money whenever she asked. Hermione just didn't have money to spare.

"I know. It was worth a try though, right?" Poppy laughed.

"Of course darling"

Hermione walked over to give her daughter a hug when they were disrupted by the front door opening.

* * *

Ron dumped his briefcase by the door before walking over to kiss his daughter on the forehead.

"Hello, how have your days been?" he enquired, not noticing the glare he was receiving from Hermione.

"What time do you call this?" she fumed "You finish work at six and it does not take 45 minutes to walk home. I've been worried and was about to call Gabrielle to see if she knew where you were. I have things to do so please try and be home earlier in future"

It was impossible to stay cross at him, he just had that look which showed how guilty he felt and it melted all the anger Hermione felt inside.

"I'm sorry dear. I got caught up with something at work. You could always have taken Georgia with you, or dropped her off with Ginny." came his simple reply.

"I don't think a meeting is a suitable place for a toddler and Ginny's in France visiting Bill and Fleur, or had you forgotten?"

"Oh...yes...I'm sorry." Ron turned to his eldest daughter "Here's the money for those tickets darling."

Poppy's face lit up as her father placed enough money to cover her whole night out in her hand.

"Thanks dad" Kissing him on the cheek, she darted upstairs to kiss little Georgia goodnight and sped out the door before her mother could object.

"You. Are. Unbelievable. Ronald." Hermione was livid, Poppy needed to learn the value of money, and sooner rather than later as far as she was concerned.

"I'm going. I'm already late. See you tomorrow."

* * *

Slamming the front door behind her, Hermione almost walked into Gabrielle as she stormed out the gate.

"Sorry Gabby. Georgia's still been crying a lot but she's eaten all her meals today. I have to go. Goodnight." came Hermione curt comments to the woman. Despite being a couple of years younger, Hermione couldn't help but admire Gabrielle. Not only was she a successful business woman, running her own chain of Quidditch shops, she also juggled being a wife, a mother and still managed to constantly look beautiful.

Shaking her head, Hermione walked out of the gate and promptly disapparated to her small flat.


	2. Worried

**Hi all, thanks for reading. As this is my first fanfic I would really appreciate some feedback, just whether you like it or hate it would be a start and any constructive criticism will be cherished.**

**Thanks**

**R x**

* * *

Worried

The clock on the wall of her small kitchenette read 7.15am and Hermione was restless. Sitting at the small table with a mug of coffee in her hand she couldn't help worrying about where Poppy had got to.

Chances were she had just stayed over at her father's but that didn't make things any easier. Last Hermione had seen of her she'd been going to the concert with money from Ron and Hermione hadn't had chance to sort out any details before she had disappeared.

Feeling worn out, Hermione wished she could just call in sick and spend the day at home but her job just didn't allow that. By letting Ron and Gabby down, Ron would have to take the day off work and Kingsley hated people taking days off at the last minute. She was going to have to layer the make-up on to hide her tired eyes and once she'd sorted Georgia out she could focus on locating Poppy.

* * *

Gabrielle had kissed her husband and young daughter goodbye before disappearing off to work, leaving Ron to pace impatiently across the living room, waiting for Hermione to appear. It wasn't like her to be late so he presumed she'd have a good reason but even so, he couldn't afford to be late to work.

A couple of minutes later Hermione could be heard dashing up the path and stumbling through the door.

"Sorry Ron, I couldn't find my wand, I didn't mean to hold you up." she panted, trying to catch her breath

"Don't worry dear, Georgia's in her playpen and I'm due to be home early so you can disappear early if you like" he replied, picking up his briefcase and straightening his cloak.

"Thanks"

"Did Poppy have a good time last night by the way? She didn't get me to collect her so I haven't heard." he smiled

Startled, Hermione turned on him, a panicked look on her face

"What do you mean? I thought she stayed here last night..."

"No, I didn't hear from her after she ran out of here after I returned home"

"Oh shit."

"Shall I see if Harry's heard anything?"

"Don't worry, you get off to work. She's probably just stayed at a friend's house. I'll get Georgia dressed then go and find her." Hermione faked a smile, hoping Ron would accept it and head off to work, which luckily he did.

Within a record ten minutes Georgia was dressed and Hermione had all her things packed in a bag. After some brief thought Hermione figured Poppy was most likely to have gone to George and Katie's. She was best friends with their daughter Tamzin and would know George would keep quiet about what time she got in.

* * *

Georgia sat on the floor playing with Tamzin while Katie and Hermione racked their brains as to where Poppy could be. They eliminated her friends houses by flooing their parents and no-one had seen her after she left the concert. Suddenly Ron's head appeared in the fire.

"Hermione, thank goodness. Ginny has just owled me; Poppy's at St. Mungo's. Not sure what's happened. I'll meet you there, OK?"

* * *

Rushing through the crowded hospital corridors was difficult with a squirming toddler in her arms and a bag slung over her shoulder. After several wrong turns, Hermione rounded a corner to see Ron standing in the corridor.

"Ron" she yelled, rushing over to him. "Where is she, is she OK?"

"Calm down, she's fine. Ginny's with her at the moment and she's just getting dressed to come home."

Thrusting Georgia towards her father, Hermione dashed over to her daughter.

"Poppy, where have you been?" she fumed "I was worried sick"

Ginny smiled at the sight of her friend.

"She's fine Hermione, let her get dressed then you can get her home and give her the inquisition."

"Thanks Ginny. What was wrong with her?" Hermione felt calmed to know her little girl was safe and Ginny had ensured she was fine.

"Oh nothing more than a mixture of alcohol and a small scuff. By all sounds she got alcohol at this concert, drunk too much then decided it was a good idea to walk home. A group of girls started on her but luckily someone stepped in and brought her here as she wasn't in a fit state to tell him where she lived."

"Him? Who was this?"

"I'm not sure. I think he's hung around in reception to ensure she's alright."

With Georgia in her arms again and Poppy clinging onto her arm, Hermione strolled into the hospital reception, looking for the stranger to thank for rescuing her daughter.

"I see you're alright now" came a familiar drawl. Hermione turned to see an old acquaintance standing looking at Poppy.

"Yes thanks sir." muttered Poppy, clearly embarrassed to have got into such a state.

"I should've realised she was your daughter Granger, wait sorry, it's Mrs Weasley now itsn't it. I see from their hair you haven't cheated yet then?" Draco smirked, looking from poppy to Georgia.

"It's Ms. Granger actually. And this one" she notioned to the infant in her arms "isn't mine."

"So the rumours are true. He left you for someone else and had another kid with her. Poor witch she must be"

Hermione didn't know how to respond. She couldn't be bothered explaining their complicated situation to Malfoy and just wanted to get her daughter home safely.

"Thank you for finding Poppy, Malfoy. We must be getting home as Georgia needs a nap" she eventually broke the silence.

"Next time try and keep better control of her" he sniggered before disappearing with a swish of his cloak.

Sighing, Hermione turned and headed for Ron's house with his two daughters.

* * *

**If you've got this far then please leave me a little review. Even if just to say you like it, which hopefully you do, although criticism is also welcomed :-)**


End file.
